xmen evolution : collision
by manofsteel1
Summary: An alternate time-line... same cast give or take a few i may have forgotten or added along the way, same purpose, completely different events


First I'll introduce my custom character into the mix.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Lincoln 'Link' Sharpbr  
Sex: Malebr  
Age: 17br  
Eyes: Bluebr  
Hair: Bluebr  
Height: 5'11br  
Weight: 165 lbs, muscularbr  
Alias: Flakkbr  
Powers: Organic Metals Genesisbr  
Affiliation: X-menbr  
Appearance: Link is a good looking kid. Slim, but built in the upperbody, most noticeably in the shoulders and arms. Very athletic. Bright skyblue eyes with hair a few shades darker, short and somewhat spiked towards the front. Nose, ears and lips proportioned nicely with his semi-squared off jaw (think Zack from Saved by the Bell lol).br  
Abilities: Born with the ability to produce an organic metal within his body that bares similar traits to that of steel, which protrudes from his body at random. The organic substance is not quite as stern, and more fallable than stell, but lighter and razor sharp. The metal is produced by a heightened metabolism which converts high concentrations of protiens into the substance. Link's skin has grown accustomed to the shards, and it no longer creates cuts or bleeding. He can use the metals to cover most of his chest, arms and back with a thick layer of armor, or can expell uncontrolled barrages of jagged shards, which Link is learning how to focus into concentrated shrapnel blasts. As of late, Lincoln has just learned how to maintain control of the metals, and can produce the shards at will.br  
Personality: Ashamed of his mutation at first, but has since come to terms with his gifts and accepts what he is. A new leaf has been turned and Link is often seen with a smile, trying to make the ladies laugh. A natural leader, his sense of humor and oftentimes charming nature tend to brighten up the moment. A hard worker, with a coolhead under pressure; something he has trained himself, it allows him to focus on the task at hand, ignoring the rest of his surroundings. Loves competitive sports.br  
History: Link had a good childhood, at least as good as any ordinary surbanite teen could have. Loving parents, 2 siblings Vandal and Melody, 21 and 16 respectively. Throughout the better half of his life Lincoln played hockey, and got into weightlifting a lot. At the age of 15, during one of his workouts, Link was under immense strain with the weights, and as he pushed harder, jagged shards of metal began to poke through his skin. In terrible pain, Lincoln was rushed to the doctors who had no idea what could be causing the mysterious protrusions, and Link refused to let them run further tests. Afterwards, he lived the life of a shut in. In the months following, until Lincoln had turned 16, he spent a great deal of time learning to control the outbursts his abilities had, and trained himself to keep the shards hidden within his body. However, as he grew older, the mutation became stronger and it was getting harder to control, giving Lincoln terrible headaches, along with bruises and cuts around his body. Link's parents had been doing information gathering about mutants and had learned about the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They contacted the Professor, and made arrangements for Lincoln to head out for Bayville Massachusettes and attend the academy.br  
Family: Grandmother - Florence Harper (Woman of Ageless Beauty who Link keeps in frequent contact with) Father\Mother - Leon and Crystal Sharp (42\40); Brother - Vandal Sharp (21); Sister - Melody Sharp (16)br  
Let's say for lack of a better intro, that Link has been enrolled at the Institute and the High school since the beginning of the year. I'll probably do a prequel just for shits and giggles. br  
Anyways, heres goes. My first fanfic... anyone wanna talk collision@redrival.net please talk to me.br  
Lincoln stepped out in the hallway and stretched his arms above his head. He had just woken up and was wearing a white muscle shirt and red nylon shorts, the definition in his rock solid physique could be seen as opposing muscles flexed while he stretched.br  
He let out a short yawn and made his way towards the stairs, rubbing the remnants of sleep out of his eyes.br  
"Goooooood morning," came a voice from behind him, when Kitty Pryde suddenly leaped through his stomach and giggled.br  
"You seem awfully cheery this morning, kiddo," Link replied throwing his arm around her shoulders.br  
"Of course silly, its like saturday. How can you not be excited?" she replied, half yelling as she gave Link a playful elbow to the cut and took off down the hall towards the kitchen, "I'll catch up with you in a bit!" she called back, disappearing around the corner.br  
'Ahhhh yes... Saturday,' he thought to himself with a smile, 'I'm officially a man today,' he added with a chuckle as Scott wandered up beside him.br  
"Whats the joke Sharp?" he asked from behind his trademark ruby shades.br  
"Okay, I got one..." Link begins with a smirk, "dude goes into a bar right?"br  
"Uh-huh."br  
"And he's wearing these really lame sunglasses..." Lincoln glances towards Scott laughing.br  
"Wow, you get funnier and funnier everytime Link," Scott gives him a shot in the shoulder, "especially for a walking scrap yard like yourself," he jokes.br  
"You think they call me the 'Man of Steel' cuz of my muscles?" Link gives a quick flex, and recieves another shot in the arm.br  
"Smart guy," Scott adds as they step into the darkened kitchen.br  
Immediately the room illuminates and the whole X-men crew, from Kurt to Jamie jump up from behind the table, "SURPRISE!" they all scream, as Amara makes shooting motions towards the table where a cake is waiting, and ignites the 18 candles individually.br  
"Wow.." Link manages to get out, overwhelmed with the amount of people in the room.  
"Happy birthday Link!" cries Kitty, walking through the table towards him and handing him a small box neatly wrapped in red paper, "It's from the whole bunch, plus the Professor and Storm chipped in a bit," she winks.br  
"Open it Link," Kurt chimes in, teleporting with a short *bamf* beside Link.br  
Link glances up towards Scott who gives him a nod. Feverishly Link tears open the wrapping, and looks over the blue/greyish box in his hand. He brings it to his ear and shakes it a bit.br  
"Like open it all ready!" Kitty exclaims while the rest look on patiently. Link shakes the lid off the box and pulls out an 'X' keychain with a single key attached to it. br  
Link scratches the back of his head and thinks for a moment, "No freakin way..." he trails off and shoots Scott a puzzled looks, "you gotta be kidding me."br  
"Nope, its yours. Follow me, I'll show you the new wheels," Scott says turning towards the kitchen doorway and heading out into the hall.br  
"Who's coming for a ride?" the whole group scrambles towards Link, who ponders for a few moments before Kitty flashes the cutest puppydog face, his heart melts and he grabs her hand, "I'm a sucker," he comments and drags Kitty after Scott while she giggles.br  
The 3 swing the garage door open and Scott hits the lights, in the far corner of the musty area, is a tarp which is obviously hiding a car. Scott moves toward it and pulls off the tarp, its a 93 BMW 850i, "How the heck did the Professor know i wanted this car?" he asks, still a little surprised.br  
~Do you like it Lincoln?~ a voice suddenly popped into the boy's head. Although it would have made many folk uneasy to hear someone speak directly through your mind, but if you stick around the institute long enough, it kind of grows on you.br  
"I love it! Thank you sooo much," he replies, moving around the car, feeling the curves and contours of the freshley painted exterior. He stops at the passenger door and opens it, motioning with a smile for Kitty to hop in, "M'lady." she hops in giggling. Kitty hasnt known Lincoln for a long time, but the two have always been more than friendly towards each other,neither one of them knowing whether or not the other feels the same way, but they have an obvious mutual fondness.br  
Link jogs to the other side of the vehicle, and extends his hand towards Scott, "I know you had a part in this, shades," he gives him a stern look, but then cracks a smile. When I get back, we're cruisin the town tonight."br  
"Sounds good," he replies, slapping Link '5', "stay outta trouble and all that stuff," he adds as the door shuts and the garage door starts moving. The engine revs for a few moments while the door rises, after which Link throws it in reverse and speeds down the long driveway backwards, before quickly spinning the car to face the gates.br  
"Ready to rock?" he asks looking over to Kitty. She simply nods, staring into Link's bright skyblue eyes.br  
'I wonder if he feels the same way?' she thought to herself, and smiled.br  
  
The car sped through the city, swerving through traffic a little bit over the speed limit, Kitty was giggling wildly from the passenger seat as the music blared, playing a mixtape of a bunch of songs Link had put together, "Oh! Oh! In here!" she cried pointing off to the right towards a strip of stores.br  
"Oh no.. no sirree, if we go in there you'll spend 2 hours trying to figure out which belt matches more of your clothes than the other. Not a chance," he replies, passing the stores, and veering bewteen two more vehicles.br  
"Listen Mr. Igotanewcar," Kitty says in her most menacing voice, "shopping is what keeps me alive, its my whole life. And if you value yours you totally, like, dont come between us," he adds giggling again.br  
"Holy moly, you're almost on the verge of intimidating," he jokes, smirking.br  
"Hey!" she gives him a playful shot in the arm, "I've been practicing," she pouts.br  
"But you still hit like a girl," Lincoln chuckles, rubbing his arm mockingly.br  
"I *AM* a girl.. as if you havent noticed," Link pulls a u-turn and turns into the stripmall.br  
"Yay!" she cries phasing through the door.br  
"I'll give you 15 minutes," he adds, pretending to start the timer on his watch.br  
  
It had been almost an hour that they were in the store. It was called Below the Belt and specialized in mostly pants and things, "How can one person spend so much time shopping? I'm about to gnaw my arm off to escape," Lincoln complained, while Kitty dragged him from department to department looking for nothing in particular.br  
"Don't be such a suck, I'll find something, I always do," she replied picking out a sweater from one of the racks. It was a light purple turtleneck, cut short to reveal the tummy, "I'm gonna go try this on..." she trailed off as she released her grip and made her way towards the dressing rooms.br  
Lincoln followed slowly behind, and slumped into one of the wooden benches off to the side, he checked his watch and sighed. As much as he enjoyed Kitty's company, shopping wasn't his thing. Hell, he barely even did his own shopping.br  
Kitty emerged a few moments later, wearing the turtleneck, "What do you think?" she asked, twirling around slightly so Link could get a good look at the sweater. br  
"I love it," he began, his eyes lighting up as he gave her once-over. Tight stomach with the beginnings of a 6-pack slightly visible, slim petite waist, 'Maybe it's the sweater,' he thought to himself, 'but she looks better and better every time I see the girl.' he grabbed her by the hand and twirled her around wrapping his arms around her waist, "Very sexy," he commented, "and I'm not saying that just so we can get out of here."br  
"You really think so?" she asked, blushing slightly as she turned back around to face Link.br  
"Of course... but can we pay for it and get back to the Institute?"br  
"Fine," she giggled, blushing more now as Link's grip tightened slightly. Their faces moved closer, both knew what was next, but neither had the courage to go through with it, and they both retreated the advance. Maybe it was too soon. Link let out an uneasy chuckle and threw his arm around Kitty, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, 'Dammit Link,' was all he could muster.br  
They had left the store and were cruising back towards the Institute, neither had said a word since. They were both a little uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to explain themselves, but neither of them knew how to bring it up or had the guts to do so. It was an awkward moment.br  
Link glanced towards Kitty and opened his mouth to speak, when the car was suddenly jolted from the side by an unknown force. Kitty let out a short yelp as Lincoln regained control of the vehicle and came to a stop. The two stepped out onto the highway and checked for damage. None.br  
"What the heck was that?" Kitty asked, slightly shaken up.br  
"I'll give you 3 guesses," Link replied, pointing a little up the road. Lance Alvers jeep was parked on the shoulder, he and his 3 other brotherhood cronies were laughing amongst each other as Lincoln and Kitty stood watching.br  
Lance clenched his fists and a shockwave emitted from the ground, sending a wave in the concrete towards the two. Link grabbed onto Kitty and ducked behind the car, "Not good," he said as the shockwave knocked the car to the side, revealing their hiding place.br  
Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and Quicksilver slowly began advancing on the two, "Looks like someone let the geeks out for the night," Lance commented, followed by laughter from the rest. 


End file.
